


Just A Dream

by LukeJames



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has a dream about a certain future-seeing vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

Bella pressed a lingering kiss to Alice’s lips. They were in Bella’s bedroom, lying on their sides facing each other on the bed, hands laced together in-between their bodies.

“Are you sure about this Bella?” Alice asked.  
Bella nodded “I want you Alice. I want you to be my first.”

In an instant Bella found herself on her back with Alice straddling her waist. She leaned down and kissed Bella gently but full of hunger and passion. She tore Bella’s shirt off and kissed down to her neck, lingering over her pulse point when her scent filled her senses. She mustered all the self control she possessed and continued to kiss the human’s neck towards her bra covered breasts. Once her destination was reached Alice trailed her tongue across the edges of the black undergarment. Bella moaned in appreciation as she felt her lover’s tongue slide on her skin. Alice slowly reached behind Bella’s back to unclasp her bra and pulled it down her arms, exposing Bella’s chest.

Alice’s eyes locked on her human lover’s chest and she licked her lips unconsciously before lowering her head and flicking her tongue over her nipple. After a few teasing licks Bella’s back arched seeking more contact. Alice took the hint and took one of the nipples in her mouth and began to gently suck on it while her right hand played with the other nipple twisting it between her thumb and index finger. Bella moaned and her hands, previously clutching the sheets, wound themselves in her lover’s hair, keeping her in place. Alice switched breasts, giving the other just as much attention. Bella grew impenitent and tugged Alice lower, Alice complied and kissed her way down the waistband of her sweatpants, hooked her fingers in and pulled them off her.

She backed up to look over the human and was speechless.

Bella grew self conscious as she felt Alice’s eyes take in her almost naked form.

“Wow… You’re absolutely stunning…” Alice breathed as soon as she found her voice again.

They locked eyes and Bella gasped when she noticed Alice’s eyes were dark with lust and love. The vampire slowly kneeled down and rained kisses on her thighs, each kiss closer to Bella’s throbbing clit. Bella’s breaths became pants, faster and faster the closer Alice got to her centre.

“Please don’t tease” Bella begged.

Alice gave in, hooked her fingers in the human’s panties and slid them down her legs at an agonisingly slow pace. She wrapped her cold lips around Bella’s clit, softly sucking it into her mouth. Alice pushed two fingers slowly inside of her, breaking the barrier and taking Bella’s virginity. Alice’s fingers stilled, allowing Bella time to get used to the sensation and for the pain to pass. Seconds passed and Bella moaned as the pain turned into pleasure. She could feel herself stretching around her lover's finger. Alice began to thrust in and out quickly setting into a rhythm while Bella was meeting every thrust with her hips. She drew closer and closer to her much needed release and with one last thrust and suck on her clit she came undone under her vampire's touch.

“I love you pixie.” Bella breathed once she had calmed down.  
   
As Bella got ready to return the favour to her lover a voice called her name, a male voice.  
   
“Bella,” She felt her body being shaken and could see the outline of Alice’s body slowly fading, blending in with the darkness “come on, you need to wake up.”

Bella slowly blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, coming face to face with Edward; her boyfriend.

‘It was just a dream,' Bella sighed 'again.'


End file.
